Make You Mine
by amagicalship
Summary: Canon divergence from 4x21/22 with a sprinkle of AU. In which they have an extra day to return to the Enchanted Forest, allowing them to stop overnight. Emma knows this isn't the same Killian she's used to, but tonight she just needs to be in his arms. (In this story, we're assuming they've already made love as much as possible back in Storybrooke.)
1. Chapter 1

She can feel the gentle rocking of the boat, and it soothes her in more ways than one. Letting out a long sigh, she reaches for the towel Killian gave her and rolls up her sleeves. The soap and water are welcome after her stay in the tower, and she doesn't waste another moment cleaning her hands and face with quick determination. If only she could wash away the memories of being locked in a dungeon, powerless.

After Lily was defeated, they sailed for hours towards the Enchanted Forest. It was thrilling to finally be free, and to be in the company of her two favorite boys just made it all that much sweeter. Seeing them both again (and together!) was a like the sun rising after a long dark night. She knew they had a wedding to crash, but she never wanted this reverie to end. So when Killian suggested dropping anchor for the night and making way in the morning so as to avoid Blackbeard and his crew, she quickly agreed. They managed to take cover in a small cove, and for now all seems peaceful.

If the thought of spending the night in the captain's quarters with a certain dashing pirate crossed her mind, so sue her. After being caged and tortured, surely she deserves the solace of his company. Even if it's only for one night, because she knows tomorrow everything may go to hell in a handbasket. She couldn't let this opportunity to be with him pass, to make herself known to this new version of her lover. Now if only she can help him get past his insecurities and lack of memory and turn him on to her plan. _Shouldn't be that hard_ , she thinks wrily. _He and I both know_ I'm _his type_. The anticipation of what she's about to do sends a ripple of nervous energy throughout her entire body.

He knocks lightly and the door opens tentatively.

"Milady? Are you finding everything you need?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you. Please come in." she calls, dropping the towel near the water basin, and tucking her hair behind her ears. She presses her lips together, hoping to darken them slightly.

Killian enters the room hesitantly, his cheeks coloring and scratching behind his ear. She can't help but smirk at this familiar habit, made even twice as adorable by his newfound bashfulness. Even still, his presence sets her heart to beating at a faster clip, as if the atoms in the room have suddenly shifted.

"And Master Henry, did he get himself settled in the crew's quarters?" he inquires.

Emma moves toward him slowly, one step at a time, her skirts swirling around her. She feels a bit like a cat stalking its prey. Closing the distance between them, she can see his long eyelashes fluttering dark against his cheeks, his eyelids hooding the deep blue of his eyes.

"Yes, Henry is all tucked in. Pretty sure he's asleep already after the adventure he's had today." she tells him.

She watches him duck his head and avert his gaze, clearly nervous. "Glad to hear it. He's a smart lad, that Henry. And quite brave, too. You must be very proud." he says, smiling softly at her. Quickly he continues, "Right, then. If you have everything you need, I'll just make my way back to quarters and find myself a bunk. We'll need to be up bright and early if we want to slip past the Queen's guards and Blackbeard's crew."

He turns to exit, but Emma grabs his arm. "Killian, wait! Please," her eyes entreat him. "Please don't go."

Emma pulls him toward her, and he releases his grip on the door, letting it close slowly.

"What is it?" he asks, his eyes searching hers, all concern and solicitude.

Instead of answering, Emma dares to move even closer, putting both hands on his chest the way she did when she crashed into him in the hallway. He is warm and solid under her palms, and _damnit_ if she doesn't want to feel every inch of him pressed up against her. _God, I've missed you_.

She looks up into his too-blue eyes, and she can see his breath catch, as his adam's apple bobs up and down. He's caught in her gaze, and she has no plans to release him anytime soon.

"I know you don't remember me, but - I remember you. The _real_ you. And I've missed you so much I can feel it like an ache in my bones."

There is both delight and confusion on his face, and she can see that he is perplexed.

Desire pulls fiercely at her heart as he studies her, and she can feel something spark in the air, like a match being lit as all oxygen empties her lungs. _He's so handsome_. She searches his eyes for a hint of the real Killian, drawing closer to him. She finds hunger there and also a flicker of recognition, though of what she doesn't know. He looks as though he's trying to find something to say, but failing.

A beat passes in silence. She knows she is taking a risk here, but she just _needs_ him, needs him like her last breath of air. She looks at his lips, softly parted, and can feel the magnetism between them pulling her closer. _So drawn to him_. Always so drawn to him. Even when she was too scared to admit it. He's staring at her mouth now, and she knows she has him caught in her web. Standing on her tippy toes, she presses her lips to his, tenderly but firmly, his lips soft and warm. He tastes like the sea and something sweet she can't quite put her finger on, and she wants to devour him like a female lioness.

He returns her kiss, slowly at first, but then she feels his arms circling her shoulders and his body relaxing with a small puff of air on her cheek. She darts her tongue out, gently seeking entrance, and when she finally attains it they both moan in unison. The kiss deepens, and she can feel his hand cradling her head, as his hook finds its place at her lower back. She's grabbing the lapels of his vest, her fingers almost cramping from exertion. Kissing him is like coming home, and it's everything she's dreamt about for what feels like an eternity. Her dress is either too warm, or they've just started a firestorm, because she wants nothing more than to rid herself of it immediately.

Suddenly he's pulling back, and she releases his mouth reluctantly, chasing his lips. She keeps herself anchored to him at the collar, because she's honestly not sure if she can still stand up straight.

"Emma….I….I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. My apologies, love. It's not like me to be so ungentleman-like,." he says, shaking his head.

She can see that he's at war with himself, and she feels a pang of guilt wash over her. He's looking at her, but he just doesn't see her, not really, and suddenly she knows exactly how he must have felt that morning in New York, when he showed up on her doorstep.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Killian. I thought perhaps if we kissed, you might remember something - about our other life," she tells him, a small sad smile on her face.

He considers her before speaking. "Emma, I believe you when you say there is something between us, even if it's in another life. I feel, I mean, you've bewitched me already, and I only just met you," he tells her gingerly with a look of complete adoration, and she can't help but broaden her smile, hope rushing through her like a drug.

"Then stay with me tonight, Killian. I want to be with you. I don't want to be alone," she presses him, her arms snaking around his waist, as he searches her wide green eyes. "Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two about what you've been missing in this life. Besides, I thought you were a pirate, aren't you supposed to be pillaging and plundering?" she teases him for good measure, lifting one perfectly arched brow.

At that he chuckles, blushing brightly again and ducking his head. His earnestness returns, though. "Tell me, in this other life….we mean something to each other? A great deal?" he implores.

"Not something, Killian. _Everything_ ," she tells him, with every ounce of sincerity she can muster. "You mean everything to me," she half-whispers, realization dawning.

She can see the last vestiges of his control snap, as passion and desire flood his face. Then his lips are crushing hers and she can no longer think of anything but the warmth spreading through her body, starting in her chest and rapidly moving outwards. She loves him. She loves him. It was never more apparent to her than in this moment, even if he barely resembles the man he used to be. His kiss is the same, though, and right now it's sending shockwaves through her body, making her dizzy and weak in the knees. _Oh yes. This I can work with_.

Their hands are everywhere as they stagger backwards towards the bed, tongues and teeth clashing in a fierce battle. She deftly begins unbuttoning his vest as he grabs handfuls of her hair. Vest removed, she works at pulling his shirt free from his pants, and he cooperates freely as she lifts it over his head. His hand finds the zipper at the back of her dress and he begins to tug it down slowly. She stops kissing him momentarily so she can let the dress fall to the ground, stepping out of it and kicking it aside. She's wearing only a scrap of panties and a lace bra, and when she looks up at him again, his eyes are as round as saucers.

"Oh, Emma," he breathes. His eyes are scanning her body from head to toe, as if seeing her for the first time, and she can feel goosebumps rise up on every inch of flesh his gaze touches. It's absolutely electric, and suddenly her body is weightless except for a heavy pounding between her legs. Her pulse is thrumming wildly and she finds her throat is suddenly dry as she swallows. Of course they've done this before, but somehow it all feels new again.

The Killian she is used to is all bravado and innuendo, masterful in the bedroom, always taking the lead. This Killian is a new thing altogether. He looks at her likes she is a goddess while he is a mere mortal. And while he's entirely different, he's also endearing in his modesty. She can feel her heart clench a little more at getting to experience this side of him. The look on his face is priceless, and suddenly she wants him so badly she can't think straight.

He closes the space between them, a shy smile on his face. "I don't know what good fortune brought you to me, but I thank the gods above," he professes so ardently she almost laughs.

"Shut up and kiss me," she instructs him and he seems more than happy to oblige. His hands have slowed, however, and she can feel but a whisper of his fingertips trailing down her spine, almost as if he's afraid to touch her. She reaches behind her to release the clasp of her bra, and when she's removed it completely, she guides his hand from her shoulder down her chest slowly, until his hand is cupping her breast. _Heaven_. His ringed thumb rubs across her nipple as he squeezes gently. He watches her tongue glide across her lower lip with fervent interest, until they meet in the middle for another passionate kiss.

Feeling him hard against her, she reaches down to caress him through the leather of his pants. He inhales sharply as she begins to stroke him with a sure hand. Seeing the unrestrained lust in his face makes her ache with a need so strong she resolves to take him right there on the spot.

"Oh….ah…..ah," Killian's face suddenly contorts and his hips spring back from hers.

 _What the hell? Did he just…?_

"I'm sorry, love. I'm afraid I've not much experience with women," he says, his face every appearance of panicked embarrassment. "I'll return shortly," he says, fleeing the room before Emma can even respond.

 _Okay_ ….maybe bashful deckhand Killian isn't quite up to the challenge, after all. She has to chuckle to herself, though. She's never gonna let Killian live this down when they get home. _If_ they get home, she thinks, dejectedly. All the more reason she's determined to go through with this.

She blows her hair out of her eyes and reaches for his black shirt with the too-low buttons. Throwing it on over her head, she jumps up on the bed, then wraps the shirt around her, inhaling deeply. Still smells the same - like leather, the sea, and something spicy and warm. No rum, though, and she silently curses Rumple and the author once again.

 _Poor Killian_ , she thinks. She didn't mean to defile a virgin. _Or so he believes he is_. The idea of actually deflowering Killian makes her smile her most devilish grin. This _could_ be a lot of fun, and when would she ever get this chance again? She just needs to be a bit more patient with him.

Speaking of patient, _where is he_? She starts to worry he is so mortified that he isn't going to come back, and she wonders if she should go look for him. Absentmindedly, she plays with the cuff of his shirt when the door opens again and he strides back into the room, looking every bit like a man on a mission. She smiles when she sees him, ogling him a bit if she's honest with herself because he's still not wearing anything besides his pants, and she can appreciate all of his lean muscles from her vantage point. _Well hello, sailor._

* * *

Gods above, this woman may be the death of him. On the other hand, if he plays his cards right, she might just show him the heavens themselves. Ever since she slammed into him in the tower, causing him to entirely lose his faculties for a moment, she's had him completely under her spell. Now she's offering herself to him, and he'd be a fool to give up this opportunity to be with her. Spending the night in the arms of this spectacular woman seems a fitting end to the day he's had - quite possibly the best day of his paltry existence. Besides, he's helpless to resist her. If she wants him, he's hers, he's known it since the moment he laid eyes on her. His premature completion was bad form indeed, and right now he has a lot of making up to do.

After cleaning himself up, he makes it back to the captain's quarters, but pauses just outside the door. _Pull yourself together, mate. Just the most beautiful woman you've ever seen waiting for you almost naked in there_. He takes two deep breaths to steady himself, then walks through the door.

 _Bloody hell._ He stops in his tracks, because he is not prepared for the sight before him. There she is, wearing his shirt, the deep V almost reaching down to her navel, with her legs spread and feet dangling from the bed. If he'd been worried about getting hard again he needn't have. He can feel every drop of blood in his body rushing to his nether regions.

The grin she gives him lets him know that she realizes with great clarity the effect she is having on him, and he sways on his feet.

"I want to apologize, Emma. That was bad form indeed," he starts.

"Shhh….come here, Killian," she beckons him.

Watching her eyes roam over his form quite seductively, he tentatively comes to stand right in between her legs, placing one hand and one hook on either side of her thighs. He's itching to run his hand up the smooth length of her glorious leg, but stops himself. Perhaps some restraint is in order if he is going to please her as much as he longs to.

Reaching out, she runs her hands across his chest, her fingers threading through his chest hair. At her touch, his whole body stills, tremors coursing through him. Then she brushes the fringe from his forehead, gently caressing his eyebrows and smoothing her palms down his cheeks to rest on either side of his chin. He's never been touched so gently before, and he wants to feel those hands everywhere on his body, burning his skin in the best way possible. The thought of her hand going between his thighs again has him growing so hard, it's almost painful. She's so soft, so feminine, it sparks something within him that makes him feel more manly than he's ever been allowed to feel as a lowly deckhand. He can feel himself panting, and he closes his eyes momentarily.

"You are _so_ beautiful, you know that?" she tells him softly, causing him to blush and lose his composure once again. He grasps her wrists and pulls them from his face.

" _I'm_ not the one who's beautiful. _You're_ the most glorious creature I've ever laid eyes upon, Emma. Are you sure you're not a siren, luring me to my death most willingly?" he asks, smirking at her with a playfulness he didn't know he possessed.

Her eyes flash with mischief. "If I wanted to kill you, I could think of plenty of ways to make it a pleasurable experience," she teases.

"Emma, about earlier…" he entreats, but she cuts him off.

"Forgiven. Shall we start again?" she says matter-of-factly.

"If you'll have me," he replies, feeling as though she might still turn him down, for surely, he doesn't deserve her.

"There's nothing I want more," she answers him with dark eyes, and his heart blooms in his chest. _She wants me_. He's suddenly standing ten feet tall, and he knows for her he'd do almost anything.

Looking at her bare skin peeking out of his shirt, he can't help but run his fingertips down the smooth porcelain there, glancing over the sides of her breasts. He hears her sharp inhale as she closes her eyes and thinks that he just might be able to satisfy her needs after all. _Pace yourself, mate_.

"So beautiful, Swan," he tells her.

"What did you just call me?" she asks, her emerald eyes suddenly puzzled.

"It suits you, I suppose, sorry, if it bothers you -"

"It doesn't bother me at all...in fact…"

Grabbing his shoulders, she pulls him down on top of her on the bed, and they rotate until they are lined up perfectly, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. When she lifts her head and her lips meet his again, he can feel the passion and the want in her kiss, and every part of his body feels like it's about to combust. _Ohhh, yes._ His pants and her shirt provide just enough of a barrier to prevent him from completely losing it again, and he focuses on what he'd like to accomplish before that can happen.

Kissing down her neck, he discovers a spot that has her writhing beneath him and is thrilled that he has the ability to elicit such a response. Her mouth comes to his shoulder, and she gently bites him there and swirls her tongue in intriguing patterns. Continuing up his neck, her tongue and lips explore his skin, and when she gets to his earlobe, sucking and breathing hot air against it, he can't help the groan that escapes him. "Oh Emma. I want you so badly," he breathes, choking back a moan as he feels her hips lift against him, grinding him hard.

His hand finds the hem of her shirt, and his palm slowly works its way up her side as he kisses her fiercely. Never has he shared kisses like this before, but somehow, with her, it just feels _right_. He uses his hook to pull her shirt away from her breast, revealing a taut pink nipple. Working his tongue over it, nipping and sucking, he experiments with the reactions he gets from her. When she suddenly gasps and bucks her hips, he can't help but smile at his accomplishment. He moves to the other breast, meanwhile running his good hand beneath her undergarment. He reaches her core, and she is ready for him, hot and slick. Closing his eyes, he thinks of anything he can to delay the force of his reaction. _Scrubbing the deck, handing out sloppy brown rations, Blackbeard yelling at him, Mr. Smee's red cap..._

"Oh, God yes," she moans as he strokes her wet folds and he knows he's all but done for. Moving the scrap of fabric down her legs, he continues his exploration. He silently catalogues every "ooh" and "ah" he's able to coax from her, reveling in the achievement. He wants to see her come undone for him so badly he can taste it. The pleasure he sees in her face is more satisfying than anything else he can think of. Pleasuring this woman is like nothing he's ever experienced, yet it is oddly familiar at the same time, like perhaps he's dreamt of this very moment.

Unsure of how much longer he can last, he draws the shirt up over her head, releasing her arms. Every inch of her skin is now open to him, and he'd like to spend a lifetime mapping out every curve and plane. Kissing her deeply, he can feel the the soft swell of her breasts beneath his chest, and her legs wrapping firmly around his lower back. He rocks his hips into her, savoring the sensation. _So close, but not quite enough._

"Are you ready?" he asks her, still a bit unsure of himself.

She's panting hard but manages to nod and say, "Yes," her fingers finding the top of his pants as she helps him push them down and off his legs.

The feel of their naked bodies pressed together is almost enough to unravel him, but still he wants more. He wants to be deep within her, to feel her capture him, to cease being himself and instead become one with her. He knows it shouldn't be possible to fall in love with someone in so short a span of time, but he's not sure what else to call the depth of emotion storming inside him, flaring against his chest.

He pauses at her entrance, steeling himself for the flood of sensation that's about to overcome him. He captures her lips at the precise moment he surges forward, and the world spirals out of control, swirling them together in a force beyond comprehension. Then he's moving again, and he vaguely wonders if this is what oblivion will feel like. _So warm, so wet._ He never wants it to end.

She grabs his arse, and it only adds to the complete and utter euphoria he's currently experiencing. Thankfully, his ill-timed release actually seems to be working in his favor, as he appears to be retaining more stamina than he would have thought possible.

"Imagine that you are the captain of this ship," she whispers in his ear. "A bold and fearless leader who can have any woman he wants," her voice rough and breathy.

"What if I only want you?" he whispers back between grunts, and he can feel her approval as she lifts her hips off the bed, spreading her legs apart and forcing her center even closer. She grabs the hair at the back of his neck and digs her heels into his calves. At that, he swallows hard.

"I'm yours," she tells him. "Even if it's only for tonight, I'm all yours."

 _Mine_ , he thinks. _All mine_.

"Emma…." he moans as the momentum builds. He can hear her breathing heavily now and knows they are both getting closer to the peak. If he's going to fall, he's determined to take her with him, even if he isn't entirely sure how.

 _What if I...?_ He thinks as he moves his hand between them. Finding her delicate nub, he strokes it with his thumb as he continues to ebb and flow inside of her, each pull and thrust dragging at his delicate skin in the most sublime way.

"Yes…please...more," she pants. Two strokes, three, four, then suddenly she's shattering before him in a loud exhale, and he can feel her walls clenching around him. "Hook!" she screams, and he continues to push into her, relishing every last sight and sound of her pleasure. He cannot tell whether the world is exploding around him or if he's floating towards the sky.

In that moment, he finally allows himself to fall, pounding her hard, grasping her hip for dear life. "Emma!" he shouts as every cell in his body rejoices. Knowing he's just given her a part of himself, he enjoys the feeling of driving into her deeply. He guesses his face must have contorted into a particularly ridiculous expression when he finally opens his eyes and sees her grinning up at him, and he slows to a stop. Suddenly feeling sheepish again, he looks away from her, but she only grabs his face and kisses him, tongue sweeping over his lips in a most delicious fashion.

"That was…"

"Yes, I know," she says, smiling. "It wasn't the first time and hopefully it won't be our last."

Choosing not to question what she says, he returns her smile.

With great reluctance to separate himself, he rolls off of her onto his back, cradling her close. Emma puts her head on his shoulder and Killian plays with strands of her hair, wondering how on earth he ever got so lucky. Perhaps this is all just a magnificent dream, and he'll soon wake up to his usual life as a simple deckhand. He hopes desperately for that not to be true. Even if tomorrow he faces danger and certain death, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

"In my world you _are_ the captain of this ship," she tells him. "And you really _could_ have any woman you want, you know," she says, raking her fingers through his chest hair again, tickling him a bit.

"I still only want you, Swan," he tells her, his expression full of unfeigned devotion. He wants to know everything there is to know about this woman who's just entered his world and turned it completely upside down.

"And I you, Killian," she says, before placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

Perhaps dreams do come true, for surely this is all too good to be real. He doesn't want to fall asleep and risk it vanishing before his eyes, but alas, he finds himself drifting from consciousness, his previous exertions taking their toll. Emma pulls the covers up around them and resumes her spot on his chest, her head tucking neatly against him and her arm draping over his body. He softly hums an old tune he learned growing up, as he strokes up and down her arm in a soothing pattern. _Hook_ , he thinks to himself. She must have been talking about me, though I've never heard that name before.

Soon, he drifts off into the most peaceful, most wonderful sleep he's ever known.

* * *

Emma watches him sleep, tracing the contours of his face gently, and pushing the hair out of his eyes. She isn't sure why she's surprised by him, but she is. Apparently, he is a natural when it comes to the bedroom, because that was _still_ the best sex of her life, novice or no. It was just as hot as the first time they made love, and in some ways made even sweeter by his absolute awe and wonder at every new touch and sensation. Life hasn't always been kind, but today she got exactly what she wanted and she feels supremely satisfied.

Tomorrow they may have hell to pay, and they may be separated or even killed. But for tonight, she is right where she wants to be. So she wraps her arms around him tightly and lets the ocean waves rock her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening slowly, the first thing Killian notices is that he is hard. Very hard. Now, he's had his fair share of morning wood before, but this is something else entirely. _More like morning steel._ He then feels a solid warmth brush up against him where he's aching ( _Ah! there's the culprit_ ), and something else tickles his nose. _Mmm...what is that delicious smell?_ he thinks to himself before opening his eyes to the early morning light, which is gently warming the cabin with a golden glow.

 _Emma._

She's curled up beside him, still as naked as the day she was born, and her arse is cradling his cock as if it were formed specifically for that purpose. _Stars above._ He has to suppress the urge to growl in appreciation. Even though he finds himself awake, she is still sleeping peacefully, and he's not sure she would appreciate being woken up that way, no matter how flattering the sentiment. It's her hair that is providing the lovely fragrance filling his nostrils, though it may also be the scent of her skin. The two are mingling together in a perfect blend of feminine perfume, heady and sweet.

Images from the night before begin to flash before his eyes, and he's lost in a moment of glory. Her wrenching his clothing from his body. Kissing her like he was a starving man and she his last meal. The feel of their bodies pressed together, and the rush of entering her over and over again. _She wanted me, she gave herself to me, and I made her mine._ The satisfaction of it all has him smiling to himself like a cheshire cat. His arm is wrapped around her middle, and he gently strokes her waist, appreciating the feel of her velvety skin beneath his fingertips, and the way her curves rise and dip like a rolling wave.

Then he remembers.

 _She was having a nightmare._

 _After he had fallen asleep, he was startled awake in the middle of the night by her violent thrashing, throwing her form about and nearly jabbing him in the eye with her elbow._

 _"Emma, love, it's alright. I'm here," he had said._

 _"Killian?" she croaked._

 _"Yes, yes, it's me darling," he assured her, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly, soothing away the fears with soft kisses along her neck and shoulder._

 _He could feel her shudder as she exhaled, but she hadn't fully awoken. She placed her hand over his and grasped it tightly, and then he could feel her body relax, sleep overtaking her once more. Placing his lips to her temple, he held them there, hoping to infuse the strength and calm he felt in her presence. He's not sure how long he stayed awake like that, but when he was sure she was alright, he finally allowed himself to relax once again and return to sleep._

He takes pride in the fact that he and he alone was able to comfort her in her time of need, and feels a pang of longing so deeply it nearly cuts his heart in two. _Would that I could be her comfort every night - hold her close, ease her pain with a gentle kiss or a loving embrace._

He's reminded of what she said to him then, "this isn't the first time," and "I hope it won't be the last." The first fact suddenly overwhelms him with jealousy, and the second gives him a desire and a hope so fierce it blazes to life before him. Their dalliance may not be the first time in her version of reality, but it was most certainly his. The thought of any man possessing her in that way, even if it was another version of himself, makes his blood boil. He may be a lowly deckhand after all, but he is still a pirate, and a treasure this dear is not something he wants to share with _anyone._

At that thought, he wraps his arms around her a little more tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She says she can return them to her world, and so he must do anything he can to help her. He hardly understands it all, how it can even be possible, but it's a risk he's willing to take. The chance to go from dream to reality is too enticing to ignore. _If I can overcome this hurdle, she'll be mine._ Perhaps even forever; that would suit him nicely. His current life - or what he has been tolerating as some excuse for a life - pales in comparison to that fantasy life waiting for him on the other side of some impenetrable force.

It is these thoughts that consume him when she starts to stir, her bottom once again rubbing against him in a most delightful way. "Mmm," she exhales softly, and he's once again hard and aching, his pulse quickening. He allows himself to glance his hand over the bottom of one breast, before smoothing his palm down her belly until he gets to her center, where he begins to stroke the hairs there. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to, his desire for her springing to life again in an instant. He hears her "ah" softly before she turns her head to look up at him, and he's struck, as though seeing the sunrise for the first time - her face the very image of majesty and radiance.

"Good morning, handsome," she says, smiling.

"Morning love," he says, his voice husky from sleep. "Sorry if I woke you, but you see, you were rubbing against me in your sleep and I'm afraid my body is powerless against your feminine wiles," he tells her with a smug grin, one eyebrow raising in jest.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault then?"

"'Fraid so. If you were only somehow less appealing, I might have been able to continue slumbering peacefully. But one can hardly blame me for falling victim to your magnificent charms," he continues, goading her, his eyes searing a path down her body from shoulder to hip.

"Mmm, I see," she answers, smirking. "Well, I accept full responsibility then, and I suppose I'll just have to take my 'magnificent charms' somewhere else. Wouldn't want you to blame me for losing sleep," she says as she quickly slips out from under the covers, both feet on the ground.

"Wait!" he exclaims, rising up to grab her wrist and pulling her towards him. "I think you can be forgiven," he says, "If you'll agree to put your magnificent charms to a more mutually beneficial use," he continues, one eyebrow raised in what can only be interpreted as a silent invitation.

"That so?" she giggles, climbing back into bed and lying down to face him, one hand coming to his cheek and brushing over the scruff there with her thumb. Her mouth parts slightly as if she's about to say something, but he doesn't waste the opportunity. He dives forward and kisses her while he has the chance, before he loses his nerve. His confidence is rising to the surface a bit more naturally, he finds, and he anchors himself to that awareness with unrestrained zeal.

Her lips mold to his firmly, and she sighs as he turns his head, enjoying the delicious rush of sensation their union provides. Pulling her on top of him fully, her leg finds a home in between his, her hip pressing into his erection.

He angles her head against him, entwining his fingers in her hair as he slips his tongue inside the warm depths of her mouth. _Ohhhhhhhhh..._ It's still early in the morning, and while he isn't always sharp before breakfast, today his brain feels a bit like melted butter. The only truth he knows is Emma, and he repeats her name silently to himself like a mantra. _Emma, Emma, Emma._ Emma's hair, Emma's tongue, Emma's body. She is everything. In this position he has open access to the round swell of her arse, so he takes full advantage of grabbing her there, smiling against her mouth when she jumps in surprise.

What started as a languid kiss quickly blossoms into something more, heat coursing through his body at a rapid rate. She's grabbing the nape of his neck and clutching at his shoulders, her hips and leg moving over his once more, straddling him fully. He wants her again, and he's struck with the notion that he may never stop wanting her, so deeply has this woman ingrained herself in him, body and soul.

Trying to suppress the urge to buck his hips into her, he takes his time kissing her, enjoying the slide and friction of her tongue against his own. He strokes his hand and hook down her firm back, and he's never wished he had two hands more in his life.

They break apart for air, panting heavily, and once again he's taken aback by the force of his feelings for her. She's tousled and messy, her lips and cheeks rosy, eyes glowing bright in the dimness, and she's the most gorgeous sight he's ever seen. She couldn't be any more beautiful to him than she is in this moment, and his heart is overcome.

He knows she gave herself to him willingly the night before, and he's pretty sure she has no qualms about their current, ahem, activities, but he still feels timid and awestruck by this fiery creature. So he questions, "Emma, will you have me again?" his eyes scanning over her face, looking for any trace of hesitation.

* * *

 _She had been in the tower again, wrists bound by chains, a bone-chilling gust of air clawing at the seams of her clothing._

 _Lily stood before her, ferocious and cold, eyes glowing orange like fire. Changing form before her eyes, the great black beast rose up before her, all vicious points and claws, wings spreading wide. She wasn't afraid, though her heart seemed to betray that notion, her pulse pounding wildly. Jerking her arms with all her might, she attempted to free herself from her confines, arms flailing violently._

 _"Come on, Lily! Come on!" she screamed, suddenly lurching forward, and then she was falling, falling, falling...she slammed into something solid, and she pressed her hands against it, looking up. Hook! He was here, he found her._

 _"Killian?" she asked in amazement._

 _"Yes, yes, it's me darling," he assured her, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could feel her heartbeat slowing, and she breathed him in deeply. We can do this, she thought to herself. We can do this together._

When she wakes up, she feels contentment rising up and covering her like a blanket. She is alive and free, and she knows that Killian is there, she can sense his presence before she even feels him pressed against her back, solid and warm. His hand is caressing her belly reverently, and she knows without opening her eyes that he's looking down at her.

The joy she feels at being found in this new reality bubbles up inside of her, and she decides to share her pleasure by wiggling her hips against him, his erection all but wedged between her buttocks. Finding him hard and waiting for her has awakened some body parts more quickly than others, and she can feel a frisson of heat between her thighs.

"Mmm," she exhales - everything that is currently happening more than meeting with her approval. His hand moves further downward, and now he's tickling at her hair so close to her arousal, it sends a rush of sensation throughout the rest of her body which causes her to gasp. _Well, isn't he a quick study._

"Good morning, handsome," she tells him, arching her neck to see him behind her. What she finds is both familiar and startling, all over again. He looks utterly pleased as punch as he returns her greeting and she can't help but smile up at him, appreciative of this newfound intimacy between them. Then he tells her it's her fault he's awake, and she can't help but tease him a little, pretending to jump out of bed until he grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him. If she feels a little guilty at the panicked look that crosses his face when he thinks she's actually leaving, she can always find a way to make it up to him.

She puts her hand to his cheek and strokes at his scruffy jaw, admiring the way he looks even more handsome than he did when more neatly trimmed. His hair is a wild mess, making him appear both boyish and sexy as hell. But it's his eyes that always claim her attention - they are bluer than ever and gazing at her in sheer admiration, and she is mesmerized by each fleck and color around his dark pupils.

Before she can even apologize or tease him again he's kissing her, his lips claiming hers and awakening all her senses. _Yes, this. This is why I love you._ Well, there are other reasons too, but his prowess at kissing is definitely a highlight. Pulling her even further on top of him, she slips her leg in between his and rolls gently against his cock. He angles his head and deepens the kiss, and she luxuriates in the way his tongue moves against her own as if it knows all her secrets.

He seems to be taking his time with her, and she's reminded once again that this is not the Killian she's used to. However, she knows he is the same man when his hand and hook travel covertly down her back to her arse and he grabs her underneath one cheek in a particularly sensitive spot. She jumps and he smiles beneath her lips. _Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it?_

She decides she will allow him this indulgence for now, but revenge isn't going to be pretty. In that line of thought, she shifts her body over him, this time straddling him at the groin. She's wet for him already, and she knows he can feel it, too. But he doesn't move a muscle as she slides her center down over his hardened length slowly. As if he senses her silent challenge, he kisses her harder, sucking the tip of her tongue and quickening his pace. His hand and hook are stroking her back, and she knows it's only a matter of time before he'll be inside of her again, sending shivers down her spine. _It's never enough_ , she thinks to herself. _I could spend a lifetime loving this man._

They break the kiss momentarily, both of them surfacing for air, but when she opens her eyes she's taken aback by the look on his face. _How can it be that he thinks he just met me yesterday, when he's looking at me like that?_ She was expecting to find lust while in the throes of passion, but there is more in his expression, so much more that it almost scares her a little. She knows in her heart that they love each other, but every once in awhile the depth of his feelings astound her, because no one has ever loved her that way before.

Deep in her thoughts for a moment, she's tickled to see that he's nervous again, his eyes shifting suddenly. She's so used to Killian being absolutely confident in the bedroom (making her come three times on average will do that to a man), seeing him show an ounce of humility melts her a bit, all of his naivete and uncertainty front and center. He looks at her and speaks softly again, and she's never found him more adorable than she does in this moment.

"Emma, will you have me again?" he asks, and her heart shatters into a million little pieces and floats away with the tide.

"Killian, what is it exactly you think we're doing here?" she huffs, with a roll of her eyes. She knows she's being slightly mean, but she's so amused she can't stand it. "Of course I'll have you. I'd have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I had the time. Unfortunately, we have an alternate universe to get back to, otherwise-" she continues, but suddenly he rises up out of bed and throws her down on the mattress in front of him, causing her to combust in a fit of giggles. Then his mouth is on her throat, sending shockwaves straight to her clit, and she decides this is a man not to be trifled with.

He paces himself, and she gasps in appreciation as he moves slowly down her neck and her chest, stopping to give her breasts proper love and attention. He sucks on one nipple, licking circles around it while he runs his palm over the other lightly, the friction so tenuous she can feel every last movement. It's like he's drawing a line from her nipple straight to her core, and she aches for him in response, her walls clenching tightly.

Then he continues his path down her belly, and she starts to get tense knowing what's coming next. "Killian, you don't have to…Oh, God." _Maybe he does have to, yes, maybe every day would be appropriate._ Once again, the man proves there is no match for his agile tongue, though it's apparent he's never done this before.

He licks her slowly, tenderly, tasting her for the first time and watching her for her approval. Fast and experienced is good, but this...this is a revelation. He looks unbelievably aroused, and it only adds to the erotic stimulation.

Soon, he's found his rhythm, and she finds herself moaning on cue. His whiskers are teasing her clit, and she feels tremors surging through her legs. The sensation is so great, it's almost burning her alive.

She grabs at his head, almost ready to push him away because she can't take it anymore when he pushes his tongue against her roughly and suddenly she's exploding, her vision fading at the edges while pulse after pulse of pleasure rocks her body, a small cry exiting her mouth. She rides it out, gasping for air. He licks her again and her whole body shakes, an overload of sensitivity. Looking up, she sees a very familiar face looking back at her - the smug, lascivious grin she knows only too well is plastered all over his face. She should be annoyed, but _damn_ , she's actually pretty proud of him for a moment.

 _Time for this pirate to get what's coming to him_ , she thinks. All those times he'd smiled at her this way, so self-satisfied and full of himself. She'd be lying if a small dark part of her didn't want to take advantage and make this Killian pay for all those moments, such an easy target that he is. _It won't hurt, baby, I'm just gonna make you squirm a little…_

Still smiling, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Emma collects herself, clambering to her knees and pushing him by the shoulders until he's on his back, and she has him right where she wants him. She places her now very wet center above him, prepared to show him no mercy.

Hands pressing his shoulders into the bed, she slides her wetness along his hardened length, torturing him by refusing him what he wants most. She can see that the glide of her sensitive flesh is driving him mad, his need to drive into her making his breath draw in ragged gasps. Every time she reaches his tip, he raises his hips off the bed, trying to gain entrance, but she she will not yet allow it. She knows she has him when his eyes roll up into his head and he groans, " _Bloody hell_ , Emma, please…"

"Say it again, pirate," she commands him.

"Emma, please. I need…ah-"

She knows exactly what he needs, and she's ready to give it to him, but it's going to be on her terms. Taking him in her hand, she pumps him once or twice for good measure, then lines him up with her opening. "Uh," he grunts, looking as if he's about to pass out, beads of sweat forming on his eyebrow. She lowers herself onto him inch by inch, taking him and making him hers. He shudders with relief. "Yes, darling, please, that's it," he practically begs. He's lucky she's feeling merciful today.

She moves, working herself over him at a steady pace until they're both panting in unison. He fills her perfectly, ample enough that she can feel her walls stretched to capacity, and each movement sends her reeling towards the explosion she knows is coming.

As a truce, she lowers her head down and kisses him, putting the full force of her passion into the action. Every part of her body is on fire now, the embers of her previous orgasm still burning bright. He looks just as affected as she is, his eyes closing and jaw clenching in what she assumes is an attempt at restraint.

She's rising to her peak again quickly, so she reaches down to where their bodies are joined and strokes herself there. When he sees what's she's doing his eyes flare with unhinged lust. It breaks him and he falls, taking her with him. Wave after wave of pleasure wrack his body, and he's helpless to resist it, his mouth opening to cry out. Seeing him come undone immediately escalates her sensation, and she tumbles after him, hips undulating, riding the waves out together.

Collapsing on top of him, he strokes her hair while she nuzzles his neck. They are both too spent and sated to do much else, breath coming hard.

"You're an amazing creature," he tells her. She only smiles and murmurs, "Mmm," in return as they rearrange themselves until they are facing one another on the bed.

Sighing, she looks up at him. "Normally I'd suggest we stay in bed all morning, but seeing as we have a universe to overhaul, I'm afraid it's time to get moving," she tells him.

"Hmm. That's most unfortunate, Swan, but you do have a point, I suppose. Plus your boy is bound to be up soon, and I'd hate for him to find us in a compromising position," he says, his tone shifting to thoughtful, tongue in his cheek.

"Don't worry about Henry, he's a teenager. Most likely we'll have to drag him out of bed or dump water on him to wake him up," she quips. At his questioning look she adds, "Teenagers are notorious for sleeping late."

She allows herself one last lingering kiss before extracting herself from the bed to search for her undergarments. The events of last night and this morning were wonderful, but she can feel the battle call rising within her. She knows if they want to have a shot at a life together, she has to overturn what the author has wrought upon them. Right now, the future is uncertain, and it leaves a bitter tang in her mouth.

Killian is up with a sigh, but he's fastidiously arranging his clothes, and she can see he is ready to follow her, wherever their future may lie. _No matter what happens, I'll always have these moments_ , she tells herself. He's smiling at her and her heart wells up in her throat.

Looking down at the rag of a dress she was wearing, she frowns momentarily. "Do you know if there are any extra clothes aboard the ship? I think this dress has seen better days," she tells him, holding it up for his perusal.

Killian furrows his brow and says,"I believe I might be able to find you something. We had a deckhand on board who was but a young lad. I'll look through his things." he says. "Not that your figure is at all boyish," he adds, with a wink.

Grinning, she says, "Thanks. I'll just wait here and clean up for minute, if you don't mind?"

Nodding, he turns to the door and exits, and she's left alone in the cabin. After she cleans herself up a bit at the basin, she decides to take her chances in the captain's wardrobe. She opens the door and half expects to find it filled with Killian's things, including his long black coat, but instead a waft of male stench comes out of it. Nothing but Blackbeard's clothing in there, so she closes the door hastily.

She eyes a trunk in the corner and decides to investigate. Underneath a few blankets, she finds a white blouse, and holding it up to herself concludes it might work. It has intricate embroidery all over it and she figures it must have been belonged to a woman at some point.

Emma is just buttoning up the shirt when Killian returns with a pile of clothes and some boots. "I think these will do nicely for you," he says, handing her the pile. The pants are a good fit, but the boots are just a tad large. She buttons the vest over her shirt while Killian watches, a soft smile on his lips, but she can see that his eyes are troubled. She won't let him see the turmoil she feels inside, she wants to protect him from that, but she knows her shoulders are tense and her jaw is straining. Pulling her hair up behind her, she fastens it in a low ponytail.

"Time to go find ourselves some swords," she tells him.

"Aye. One thing first, though," he says, moving closer.

Killian catches her wrist with his hook at the same time he grabs the back of her head, pulling her to him in one swift movement. He captures her lips in a kiss so fierce, so impassioned, Emma feels it all the way down to her toes. Slowly, he releases her, resting his forehead on hers, their breath mingling. She keeps her eyes closed for a second, inhaling deeply.

"What was that for?" she whispers.

"Good luck, of course," he tells her with a brush of his nose, grinning that ridiculous grin. The mirth subsides quickly though as he looks her straight in the eyes, his hand cupping her face.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Emma. Just say the word. If it means we'll be together I'd follow you to the moon and back."

At that she kisses him back, emotion overtaking her. "I know," she says when they finally break apart. "I'm glad Henry found you," she tells him, studying his face.

Grabbing his hand in hers, they exit into the early morning light, ready to take on the world together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Emma and Killian are happily reunited in Storybrooke, but there's just one little thing: he remembers everything that happened on that boat, and he's not about to let Emma forget it. (The pirate is back.) Thanks again to my amazing betas, brooke-to-broch and kat2609!

Emma lets out a long exhale. _He's alive. Thank God, he's alive._

She's washing her hands in the bathroom at Granny's and it's the first moment she's had to herself since returning to Storybrooke. Alone with her thoughts, she briefly recalls the feeling of panic that threatened to overtake her when she returned to the loft and couldn't find him. Cheeky bastard. Just standing there watching her panic over him.

But all's well that ends well, she supposes. And today everything ended well. Better than, even.

Her only regret is that she failed to tell him she loved him when she intended to. And that's the thing, for the first time, she really wanted to tell him. But looking into his eyes, his expression so full of hope and expectation, a different sort of panic struck. A tiny voice still remained in the back of her mind, telling her that she doesn't deserve this kind of happiness, that she doesn't deserve him. She'd learned the hard way that telling someone you love them can shatter the prospect of a happy and safe existence, because it just might be the beginning of the end. Emma Swan doesn't _do_ love.

Well, the old Emma didn't. The new Emma is going to tell him as soon as she has the chance, as soon as her heart finds its way from her throat back into her chest.

A healthy portion of rum seems to be helping it to do just that, her blood humming along nicely and a strong feeling of gaiety overcoming her. After they reunited with everyone at Granny's, Killian suggested they have a few drinks to celebrate their safe return. _Rum may not be the solution to everything_ , she thinks. _But it sure doesn't hurt._

Smirking to herself, she exits the bathroom only to find herself jumping in surprise, a familiar dark figure blocking her path.

"Whoa! Again with the lurking pirate thing," she chides, hand going to her chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

"A good pirate knows how to take his victim by surprise," answers Killian with a devilish grin. "I've been waiting for you, Swan," he says in a husky voice, his eyes shifting up and down her body.

She's only given a moment to consider his statement before he charges forward and throws her over his shoulder.

" _Killian!_ " she shrieks with a small giggle. " _Put me down!_ "

"Sorry, Swan. It's time for you to pay for your sins," he reproaches her, as she pounds at his back, her hair flying everywhere as her chest bounces against him.

"I can't promise to be gentle, but I can promise you'll enjoy yourself," he says is a low voice, sending a shiver down her spine. If she feels a strong clench in between her thighs, well, she's only human and that voice does things to her.

He follows that up with a slap on the ass, and she's giggling again, the rum having taken hold of her good sense.

"I swear to God, Killian, if my parents see me like this-" she warns him.

"No need to worry, Swan, I made sure they were fully engaged in a long-winded narration of one of the dwarf's whereabouts during the rewrite," he tells her, stopping suddenly. "Ah, here we are."

She knows without being able to see that they've stopped in front of his room, and as she hears him unlocking the door, she wonders just what it is he has in store for her. The prospects leave her breathless.

"You can put me down now," she grumbles, once they are inside the door.

"As you wish, milady," he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice.

Her feet barely touch the ground when she's being pushed quite forcefully up against the door, the provocative scent of pirate flooding her senses. Hand and hook on the door, he's got her pinned from shoulder to hip, and she can't say she minds, not one bit. Then his lips are upon hers and if she were hoping to keep her wits about her this evening, she is already failing quite miserably. _Oh my._

The lips that she had last fully appreciated in their virginal form aboard the Jolly Roger are here at their most dexterous. Clearly his years of practice did not go to waste. Of course, this Killian, _her_ Killian, is by now quite familiar with her body, and he knows every last method of driving her insane. Her heart is racing as he devours her lips, his tongue searching the depths of her mouth with perfect accuracy. It's a wet, primitive, and scandalous ride and she enjoys every second of it.

"Mmm," she moans, as she starts ripping his jacket from his shoulders. He drops the jacket and resumes his position against her, pulling her close with his hook, and she can feel just how hard he is for her already.

Leaving her lips, he kisses his way across her jaw to her neck, stopping to swirl and suck at her pulse, which she can feel beating against his tongue at a rapid staccato. She grips his shoulders in response and tilts her head back, allowing him full access to her neck as his hand slides deftly up her torso. Her reaction to him is instantaneous, slippery heat flowing between her legs, soaking through the thin fabric of her underwear. She inhales sharply when he reaches her breast, roughly grasping it and rubbing his thumb across her nipple.

"I thought you said something about paying for my sins?" she asks him in between a gulp and a gasp, pleasure coursing through her in steady surges.

He responds by reaching around behind her to spread her thighs apart with his hook and his hand, driving his hardened length into the seam of her pants where she wants him to take up residence, and hopefully soon. _Here's the Killian I know, fast and hard and dirty._

"I'm afraid you've been a naughty girl, Emma," he almost growls in between open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

She wants to engage him in this little game, she does, but he's still grinding against her center and her head is swimming in lust, eyelashes fluttering wildly.

"What exactly are my sins?" she manages to choke out, all attention on the hand that is now skillfully stroking underneath the swell of her bottom, dangerously close to her most sensitive area.

At that, he suddenly stops, taking a sharp step backwards, leaving her body aching with need and anguished at the loss of contact.

When she opens her eyes, she sees that his arms are on either side of her head, propping himself up with the door. She's pleased to see his chest heaving just as hard as hers is, prompting her to grin in smug satisfaction.

Pointing a haughty finger at her nose, he finally responds incredulously, "You know what you did, Emma, let's not pretend. Stealing my virginity was one thing, but putting a man through torture of the most _abhorrent_ kind," he says, shaking his finger. "Now that demands recompense."

" _Please_ , you were hardly a virgin. You only believed you were," she challenges him. "And besides, I don't recall you being anything other than _completely satisfied_ with your experience," she adds with an arched brow, staring suggestively at his pants which are straining at the zipper.

At this he looks completely scandalized. "Not _only_ did you relieve me of my virginity, Swan, but you practically _abused_ me, tantalizing me with your sex only to refuse to grant me access to it."

She laughs then, remembering how she did have somewhat cruel intentions with his other, less assertive self, but stops when she notes his expression.

Killian's face is a mere inch away from her now, his breath hot and heavy on her nose, his fringe tickling her forehead. His eyes are darker blue than she's ever seen them, and she's held captive for a moment in his dark gaze.

"Payback's a bitch, darling," he says in a soft, menacing voice, and a bolt of excitement strikes her in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Killian makes sure that David and Mary Margaret are completely occupied before slipping through the dining room and into the hallway. He knows Emma is finishing up in the bathroom by now, and he hopes no one else will be coming this way for the next few minutes.

Standing at the corner of the wall, mostly out of sight, he plans his next moves, already knowing where he intends to end up. Staring at his hook, he lets his fingertips follow the curve of the smooth metal as he reflects.

 _It's a good day to be alive_ , he thinks to himself. He remembers the pain of David's knife as it sliced through his flesh and winces automatically. Now _there's_ something he'd rather not repeat. His _mate_ certainly has some explaining to do. However, dying did grant him some perspective, and he finds himself not wanting to waste a single second with the woman he loves. Thus his present position, stalking her outside the loo.

He focuses on Emma, the memories of their time together on the Jolly Roger replaying in his mind. Even in his diminished form as a simple deckhand - _of all the bloody things_ \- she had still wanted him. The thought brings him comfort amidst his conflicting feelings about their reunion at the loft.

Scratching behind his ear, he muses over what happened. _She was going to tell me she loves me_ , he contemplates. _Perhaps she could see how overjoyed I was and that scared her away. Even though I summoned all the patience I could muster, my reaction was still too much_. He blows out a long breath. _She'll get there, I know she will._ In the meantime, he resolves to continue to show her how much he cherishes her every chance he gets.

Sighing to himself, he hears the bathroom door open and makes his approach, silently moving to stand in front of her. She jumps and scolds him, but he remains true to his plan.

" _Gotcha!_ " he thinks as he wedges his shoulder into her waist, lifting her up and over. He has a magnificent view of her legs and arse in this position, and he smiles to himself in amusement. The rum they've shared has him feeling a bit cheekier than usual, so he slaps her once just to get a reaction out of her and is rewarded with giggling. _Did she just snort?_

"Ah, here we are," he says as he removes the key from his pocket and opens the door to his room.

When she tells him he can put her down now, he lowers her quickly so he can take her by surprise again. As soon as her feet touch the floor, he overtakes her, pressing her flush against the door, his mouth ready to show her everything she was missing while he was "away."

The feel of her body against him has his blood pumping wildly and his heart racing. Yes, he'd kissed many a lass in his lifetime, but nothing compares to kissing Emma. She tastes of rum, and it's all he can do to keep himself from devouring her completely. The minute her tongue shoots out to meet his, his cock springs to life, pulsing hard and heavy. He challenges her with every dip and twist of his mouth, and she meets his challenge in kind, causing him to lose focus momentarily.

It's only when she asks about her punishment that he's able to ground himself slightly, reasserting himself by spreading her legs wide and allowing her to feel just how hard he is for her.

"I'm afraid you've been a naughty girl, Emma," he tells her in a low voice, placing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. He wants to bury his nose in between her breasts, but her sweater is preventing him from doing so.

"What exactly are my sins?" she breathes out, her voice catching. Might have something to do with where his fingers are stroking her, dangerously close to her center, but not quite reaching. He'd learned early on just how sensitive she can be in that area at the base of her arse, and he now exploits that knowledge to full effect.

Knowing she's sufficiently worked up, he stops suddenly, taking a small step back and putting his hand and hook on either side of her head. _Damn, I'm supposed to be in control here_ , he muses, realizing his heaving chest belies that fact.

When she opens her eyes and gives him a smug grin, he knows it's time to change tactics.

"You know what you did, Emma, let's not pretend. Stealing my virginity was one thing, but putting a man through torture of the most _abhorrent_ kind," he tells her, shaking his finger in demonstration. "Now _that_ demands recompense."

" _Please_ , you were hardly a virgin. You only believed you were," she challenges him. "And besides, I don't recall you being anything other than _completely satisfied_ with your experience," she adds with another self-satisfied expression, casting her glance downwards to where his manhood challenges the confines of his pants.

"Not _only_ did you relieve me of my virginity, Swan, but you practically _abused_ me, tantalizing me with your sex only to refuse to grant me access to it," he tells her with raised eyebrows, remembering what she did to him on the Jolly. _A most glorious torture, indeed._

She laughs then, and he knows the truth, that she intended to torture him the whole time. _Can't let you get away with that, now, can I?_

He moves forward, invading her space until he can feel the heat radiating off her skin. Her green eyes look startled, but he knows there is amusement and passion there too, her pupils blown wide.

"Payback's a bitch, darling," he purrs.

With that, he makes no further preamble, but continues his assault on her mouth. Threading his fingers through her hair and grabbing the back of her head, he pulls her towards him and angles her head to the side, giving him full access. His thighs are pressed against hers fully, and he can feel her tremble a little when his tongue resumes its thorough exploration. He nearly groans in gratification himself, but he's trying to remain focused on the task at hand.

He lets a small moan escape, the vibrations resonating through her body, and she droops slightly, making his hand at her neck all the more necessary. Her response is to grab his collar tightly, and he's half-worried she's going to rip his shirt. _I've got you right where I want you, Swan. Vengeance will be mine_ , he thinks to himself darkly.

His hand still groping her arse, he works his way down from her mouth to her chin and neck. Letting his mouth hang open, he drags his lips down the front of her sweater to one breast, leaving a trail of moist heat in its path. Mouthing at her nipple through her clothing, he can feel her writhing beneath him. _Like that, do you?_

He continues to move, bending down on his knees before her and nuzzling his way under her hem until his mouth finds the soft skin of her stomach. He swirls his tongue right in between her belly button and the top of her jeans and hears her softly exclaim, _"Ohhhhh…"_

Flicking the snap open, he parts her jeans slowly, pulling the zipper down as he watches her, eyes closed, head dropped back against the door. His mouth doesn't leave her belly, hovering over the smooth fabric of her undergarment. Her hands are gripping his hair now, her body tense in anticipation.

In one smooth movement, he slides his hand and hook over her hips and works her panties and jeans down her legs. She's still wearing her boots, so he spreads her legs wide, trapped at the ankles. The thought of what he's about to do has him almost painfully hard, a wave of desire making him dizzy.

He tastes her, the memory of doing it for the first time still fresh in his mind. She's musky and sweet, trembling slightly when he presses his tongue against her. Before, he was a novice; this time he knows exactly what he wants to do and how to do it. Alternating between circling and stroking, he works his tongue over her sensitive nub and between her folds. Her hands grip his head tightly now, and he can hear her choking back her cries, not wanting to alert everyone to their present activities.

"Yes," she exclaims, and he continues his onslaught, knowing the pressure is building. As soon as her thighs clench against his head and her breath catches, he stops, lifting his head away from her slick heat.

She whimpers, and a part of him feels a little guilty, but he did promise her revenge after all, so she knew what she was getting herself into. _Still a pirate._

Cursing under her breath, he can see that her hand has gone to her forehead and she's panting hard. He takes the opportunity to blow on her, close enough to make her feel it, but not close enough to give her what she wants.

"Killian, please…" she begs.

"If the lady insists," he tells her before he resumes sweeping his tongue over her in long, slow strokes.

She groans, and he knows she's getting frustrated, lifting her hips off the door and pushing her core into his face. In response, he continues to lick her slowly, tantalizingly, enjoying every quiver and pant he elicits. _That's right darling._

"Uuuggghhhh. I need-"

He knows exactly what she needs, and he's going to give it to her just as soon as he hears the magic words.

"More. _Please_ ," she groans, and he decides she's paid her penance.

He inserts two fingers into her just as his tongue picks up the tempo, and the result is almost immediate. She bucks her hips up, then she's coming apart, a strangled cry escaping her throat as she bends and breaks, every sensation rocking her to the core. He continues licking her until she quiets, then she's squirming beneath him, pushing his head back from her body.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks. "Tit for tat, right, Swan?"

She's covering her eyes with the back of her hand, looking flushed and spent and absolutely wrecked.

"Hmm, yes. I suppose if I have to be punished, I can accept your form of discipline."

He rises to his feet, wiping his thumb along his lower lip. He stands in front her, hands at her hips, as she considers him.

"Now, Swan, if it's alright with you, I want to make love to you properly," he says to her, looking into her eyes and cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Yes," is all she replies, her face open and exposed, eyes holding nothing back.

They help each other undress, clothes piling on the floor. Then she comes to him, running her hands over his chest and up his shoulders, her fingernails combing through the hair at the base of his neck. Her breasts press up against his chest, and he gathers her in his arms, enjoying holding her close.

"Killian, I-" she starts with a trace of uncertainty.

"Shh, love. You don't have to say a thing," he consoles her with a soft expression.

This time when their lips meet, it's softer and slower, as if they are each trying to pour every ounce of feeling they can into the movement. A delicious slow dance, their bodies swaying in the dim lamplight. _My princess, oh, how I love thee._

Pulling back momentarily, they rest their foreheads against one another and she searches his face, holding his head close.

"You _died_ for me," she says desperately, and his heart clenches in his chest.

"I would do it again a hundred times, Emma, if it meant we get to be together like this. If it meant I could keep you safe," he tells her, hoping she hears his conviction.

"Thank you," she tells him earnestly. "I'm glad you're alright though. Now that we're...together, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

It's the closest he's ever heard to a confession of love, and he's overwhelmed by her honesty, by the raw emotion in her voice, making it quaver ever so slightly. He can feel his heart beating for her, _Emma, Emma, Emma_ , as his lips claim hers again.

Walking her backwards to the bed, he lays her down softly on top of it, both of them backing up until their heads reach the pillows. He lays half on top of her, tucking his hook under a pillow and out of sight. Smoothing his hand over her silky skin and running his fingers through the strands of her hair, he worships her body, slowly and reverently. He can feel her warm hands running across the planes of his body, stopping to caress his chest or his backside. He's had her plenty of times, but his desire for her only continues to grow, and if he thinks on it too long it causes him the sweetest type of torment.

When she runs a firm hand up his cock, he knows it's time to move forward. Shifting so he's between her legs, he lifts his chest off of her by propping himself up on one elbow. Finding her left hand, he intertwines their fingers, pushing their hands into the mattress above her head. Locking eyes with her, he surges forward, watching with extreme satisfaction the reaction on her face, her head thrown back and lips parted. She cries out softly, the pleasure overcoming her. She's so tight, so wet, his brain stops functioning momentarily.

He continues rolling his hips into her, slowly and luxuriously, savoring every sensation. Their eyes are open, aware of every gasp and grimace, learning each other in ways no one else will ever know. _She completes me_ , he reflects. _I don't need her to be a whole person, but still without her I'm nothing._

Knowing he's getting close to the edge, he takes her leg and lifts it over his shoulder, giving him better access as he drives into her. Sucking on his thumb, he finds her bundle of nerves and flicks at it gently, coaxing low moans from her lips.

"Emma," he says in a husky voice, dipping his head to suck at her nipple, pulling gently with his teeth.

"Killian," she answers, breath coming in ragged gasps.

Suddenly they both cry out, and his hips jerk involuntarily as he releases into her body, her walls clenching him tightly in strong spasms. Everything stops for a second - all time, all consequence, all pain - and they are left with only the blinding light of nirvana, the stars cascading around them in a shower of sparkling energy. He continues pushing and dragging as they descend slowly from the peak, drawing out every last flutter of rapture. It's the longest, most brilliant, most satisfying orgasm he's had in his long hard life.

They stay that way for a while, spellbound, as their breathing returns to normal. Keeping his lips pressed to hers, he rolls onto his side, until he finally has to pull back for air. He holds her in his arms, knowing in his heart she's the most precious treasure he'll ever possess. Her face is glowing and glistening, and she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

" _Oh, Emma._ That was-" he tells her, knowing full well his face is exposed to her now and he's wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Amazing, Killian. That was amazing," she says, and he smiles at her in response, unable to contain all the joy he feels inside. She smiles back at him, and he doesn't ever remember seeing her so happy.

They stay that way for awhile, holding one another, her head tucked under his chin. _I can die a happy man this way_ , he thinks to himself, humming under his breath.

Alas, he knows enough time has passed that people will start wondering where they've been. Despite her parents owing him pretty much for eternity, he doubts they'd be pleased to know all the details of their current arrangement.

"I guess we'd better make ourselves presentable," he tells her, eyebrows waggling slightly.

She grins up at him. "Do we _have_ to?" she asks with a loud sigh. "I'm pretty comfortable right where I am."

"So am I, Swan. But we have people we're responsible to now, you and I. It's a bit strange, isn't it?"

"I'm getting used to it, I guess," she tells him, brows knit together. "It's nice, don't you think?"

"Aye. But you're the one who matters most, Emma. Never forget that."

She smiles up at him and they kiss again, one long drawn-out joining of lips. Reluctantly, they rise to gather up their clothes and get dressed.

* * *

If anyone had told Emma a few years ago that one day she'd be in love with Captain Hook, she would have told them to shove off. But, now here she is, drowning in the glow of post-coital bliss, as her pirate boyfriend pulls his pants back on. It's ridiculous, and unbelievable, and incredible and...true.

Looking in the mirror over the chest of drawers, she attempts to straighten her hair. Her lips and cheeks are still rosy, and there's a sheen of perspiration on her forehead. _They're totally gonna know we did it_ , she thinks. Looking over at Killian, who's grinning in utter contentment, she tells herself she doesn't care.

Going to him, she runs her fingers through his dark hair, in an effort to make him presentable. She stares into his deep blue eyes and sighs contentedly.

"Time to join our family?" she asks.

Killian raises one eyebrow at her statement, but doesn't object to it. _He's part of my family now, so he might as well get used to it_ , she thinks.

"Aye, my love. After you," he says, lifting his hook in the direction of the door.

They walk down the hallway slowly, hand in hand, pausing to share secret smiles with one another.

"Now that my revenge on you is complete, there is a little nit I have to pick with your father," he says with a tilt of his head, causing Emma to laugh.

" _Killiannn_ ," she groans.

Looking up at him and grinning in mischief, she adds, "I can think of a few ways to get back at him."

Smiling and shaking his head, Killian says, "Swan. I always knew there was a little pirate in you."

Laughing together, they push through the doorway into Granny's.


End file.
